Groupie
by miss fox
Summary: The sound of the doorbell, who could that be? Yeah, of course my favourite musical star! What is he doing at my house? I don't get it, it's just embarrassing, not as I wished it should be!


This is the story of when I met my favourite singer for the first time. The man I adore, the man in my dirty fantasies... Enjoy my story...

Groggily I rub my eyes and sit up in my bed among the white covers. I yawn once and streach out almost like a cat.  
After I've sitten there in the bed wakening up for a while I pull myself up and into the kitchen with a blanket over my shoulders.

I'm home alone again it seems. My family have left a note on the kitchen table, saying they're gone shopping.  
Me and my late mornings... Sigh.  
I'd like to go shop myself, damn them to just leave me like this. Damn me for beeing so tired... Okay, I only have myself to blame, I know!

Breakfast... Let's see what's in the fridge.  
A glance at the watch. One thirty in the afternoon.  
Did I say breakfast? It's more like time for lunch. Maybe brunch... I think the englishmen calls it that. Haha.

With a cup of hot chokolate and two sandwiches with cheese on them, I soon sit down in the sofa in the livingroom.  
The coziest sofa, grabbing the remote to the tv and push the on-button. Hmm.. I wonder what's on mtv?

Just when I'm going to check that the sound of the doorbell reaches me, I didn't even get to change the channel... Ha.  
Pushing myself up from the sofa and towards the door I think it must be my family. But back already? This soon?  
I get my answer when I open the door.

There stands a smiling blonde, young man. His hair in like flames going backwards at his head, a very style of his of own so to say.  
He wears a black unbuttoned leather jacket, a black shirt underneath, a thin shining gold chain around his neck, light blue baggy jeans and sneakers.  
I feel my throath go dry, it's like my ability talk just disappeared. I recognise him, I do recognise him. Oh, God...

He slowly looks me up and down with a pair of lovely emeralds before he clears his troath and holds out a hand.

"Hello, are you maybe.. Fox?"

"Yeah..." is all manage to answer and nervously shakes his hand.

His green eyes meets mine and I feel myself drowning.

Fox, my nickname that I use on the internet and the one I put on my drawings. How did he know?

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Bryan", he continues.

"I know..."

"Can I come in?", he asks and giggles at my answer.

"Sure..."

I let him in and close the door behind him.  
Jeez, he must think I'm so stupid by the way I act. Why do I even act like this? So embarrasing...

"Well, the reason I'm here...", those adoringly lips of his starts off as he hands me a bunch of papers, drawings.

"Oh", I spit out recognizing the drawings. "Where have ya got these..?"

It's my drawings. Or more sketches to a large painting that is now finnished and hanging on one of my walls in my room. A painting of a Doberman and that gorgeous man in front of me... The dog trying to pull off Bryan his shirt. The shirt is ripped by the dogs teeth and so are his pants. Bryan's hair is drippingly wet and the dogs looks like a real beast. A very sexy painting but now when the man at the painting himself stands here in front of me I must say that it's kind of embarrasing at the moment, or very embarrasing.

"I found them at your grandparents' place..."

"My grandparents?"

"You seemed to have forgotten them there. I visited them some months ago along with my own grandma who knows them. And now when we're here in Sweden recording I thought I should check who this drawer of mine was."

"Okay, you can yell at me. I know, stupid of me to draw pictures like that of a man I don't even know... I'm sorry..."

"No, no... Don't be. I like them", he cuts me off.

"You... do?" I ask shocked.

"Yeah, they are very good! And they make me feel... attractive...", he says lowering his head at the last word.

Both of us blushes. WEll, duuuh! Of course he is attractive! Most of the women in the wourld would say that!

"Um, you want something? Coffee maybe?" I ask nervously after a moment of quietness.

"I smell hot chokolate, you got some for me maybe?"

"Only mine for my breakfast... but I can make some new if you..."

"No, need. I can take a glass of water", he once again cuts me off.

"I think there are some Coke in the fridge..."

"Water is okay for me", he finish with a smile that makes me loose everything for a second, my God, he's hot.

After I have snapped back to the reality I show him to the livingroom and offer him to sit down.  
When I leave to the kitchen to get his galss of water I feel the real nervousness as millions of bufferflies in my stomach.  
I need to hold that away to don't look like a fool in his eyes. Or, I mean... to not make it even worse.  
After a deep breath to calm down myself and the glass of water in my hand I head back to the livingroom.  
There he sits, down in one of the sofas, browsing through one of my sketching blocks. Now that one! Oh, God...

I see Bryan suddenly stop at one of the drawings, looking with wide eyes at it, I know exactly which one.  
I almost dash over to him, rip the block out of his hands and pass him the water.  
After that I sit down in the other sofa, trying to hide that my face is read like a tomato behind my cup of chokolate.

I can feel Bryan's eyes on me. I know what he thinks, that I'm a pervert. Well, maybe I am. i don't even care...

He changes sofa, moves to sit down beside me, puts his glass of water on the coffee table and leans back into the sofa.  
Okay, so maybe I do care. Right now I really do care.

This is terrible. I think I've never been more embarrased in my whole life. I've made a fool out of myslf in front of the man I worship. A miracle, he comes vitits me, but I mess it up as usual. I seem to be an expert on that. Great job, Fox...

His arm is slowly put around my shoulders. Yeah, come on, suffocate me because I don't wanna go though this anyway.  
Carefully he browses through the block in my lap and stops at that page again. 


End file.
